The Division of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology of the University of Michigan collaborates in all open studies of the Children's Cancer Study Group, with the goal of improving the care and the survival of children with cancer. The Division has six full-time clinical investigators with faculty appointments at the University of Michigan Medical School, as well as an active fellowship program in pediatric hematology-oncology with three fellows in training per year for three years. Between 100 and 150 patients with newly diagnosed cancer are registered from our Division with CCSG per year. The number of patients entered on CCSG therapeutic studies has exceeded 80 patients for each of the last three years. In addition, we are currently following 393 patients for whom the submission of CCSG study data is required. In addition, to therapeutic study enrollment of patients the University of Michigan is among the institutional leaders in enrolling patients on open epidemiological studies and on other special studies such as those assessing neurophyschologic function in patients treated for ALL (CCG-105NP) and pharmacologic absorption of oral maintenance drugs in ALL (CCG-105PH). Furthermore, the University of Michigan is one of a subset of CCSG institutions which participate in phase I clinical trials. A total of 10 multidisciplinary investigators have committee appointments. Two individuals are the chairmen of four therapeutic study committees, each overseeing a major clinical trial. Dr. Hutchinson who will be assuming the position of principal investigator is chairman of the open CCG-521 Study for advanced Hodgkin's disease and the CG-1001 (CCG-164) Study which is proposed for patients with low-risk ALL. Dr. Heyn is chairman of two studies now in follow-up the CCG-984 Study for histiocytosis-X and the CCG-681 Study for CCSG participation in the Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma Study II. In addition, Dr. Hutchinson serves as coordinator of CCSG Hodgkin's studies. Dr. Hutchinson is presently exploring the possibility of opening his institutional study of the therapeutic efficacy or radiolabelled metaiodobenzylguanidine for patients with neuroblastoma to CCSG participation. Dr. Hanash is collaborating with members of the Cancer Biology Committee and the Leukemia Diagnosis Committee relative to the use of his two- dimensional gel electrophoretic technique for analysis of leukemic cellular proteins in CCSG studies of patients with ALL. Dr McKeever, a neuropathologist and member of the CCG-961 Study Committee, is developing a CCSG study addressing neuropathologic prognostic factors in low grade astrocytomas. Ms. Waskerwitz and Mrs. Leonard, the two nurse clinicians, will continue their very active roles within the CCSG Nursing Committee and on several other study committees. Furthermore, the University of Michigan plans to continue its prior strong support of all CCSG activities.